Admittedly, My First Time, Too
by Miss Leanne
Summary: What should have happened in Macalania Springs. Clearly, the pairing will be Yuna x Tidus, however there is a brief moment of Seymour x Tidus.  WARNING: Mucho smut, smidgin of yaoi and yes, gentle love between our favorite couple ahead. Updated 6/23/'10


**A/N: Edited and expanded. ;) If you see any issues and you have a moment, please bring them to my attention!**

******I will warn the reader that there is an instance of male/male non-consensual molestation and a much longer - though consensual and quite loving - male/female sex scene. "These are not the droids you are looking for" if you're looking for something non-explicit.**

**With that being said, enjoy. **

* * *

I could go through a blow-by-blow account of all we had to go through to get our summoner, Yuna back, but I'll spare you. I'd like you to listen to my story, but I'd rather not drag out each painful detail.

It all began with the Guado's capture of Yuna just a couple days earlier and then wandering a bit in the some random desert I'd rather not see again. And when we found shelter in the Al Bhed's territory called Home (brilliant name, that), it was being blown apart when we got there. We were forced to escape with the Al Bhed and their airship. Then we wrestled for at least an hour with that dragon-looking thing, Evrae. Then came Yuna's shotgun wedding to that bastard Seymour and Yuna's appearances-only suicide (God, I don't want to see that again).

After the "wedding," our group got split up and trapped in a long underwater corridor with monsters at every corner. _Then_ Yuna discovered that Spira's religion wasn't about…whatever she imagined it to be (I'd rather not explain – I didn't understand what it was all about when I got here and the revelation didn't make any more sense). On top of that, we were chased helter-skelter out of Bevelle. By the time it was all said and done, we had put in almost twenty-four hours without sleep, without stopping to eat and without blowing off the steam.

However, my stress increased significantly after our company members were imprisoned (we were suspended inside giant birdcages – I would have laughed if it weren't for the gravity of the situation) in dear ol' Maester Seymour's dungeon. I shared a cell with Auron while the others were lumped together in their own cage. Of course, Yuna had one to call her own. But that wasn't why my stress levels hopped up to aneurysm-inducing levels.

A few hours after our imprisonment, I heard Auron's _harrumph_. He was standing over me, looking at something way beyond our birdcage. I ignored him until he _harrumphed_ twice more.

I twisted my head up from my place on the floor and asked, "What's the matter now?"

"It seems Maester Seymour has taken an interest in one of us in particular," Auron replied in a lower tone than usual.

"Well, yeah – I'd imagine he's looking at Yuna, right?" I answered, but I didn't bother to look at the bastard. I didn't feel that Seymour deserved the recognition I'd give if I looked at him.

"No," Auron replied. "He's looking at you."

I'll make it clear here that I hated Seymour more than I've hated anyone in my lifetime. But as much as I hated him, as much as I preferred not to spare one iota of my time concerning myself with him, I craned my head around to look at Seymour. He stood on the bridge parallel to our birdcages and as Auron had said, he was looking at me. I could see him speaking to the guards and advisors at his sides as he continued to stare.

On reflex and with a good chunk of delight, I leapt up from my seat and threw out both my middle fingers in his direction. Seymour grinned and his nose crinkled.

I heard Seymour say, "Bring him to my private quarters. I want to have a better look at him." He left the prison area while several guards pulled our cage up to the bridge.

Maybe my obscene gesture had given me a brief moment of unbridled joy, but it seemed I was about to pay a high price for it. I heard Auron's deep sigh.

"No matter what I do to try to keep you safe and out of trouble," he said, "you manage to wreck my plans in a way I can never anticipate. I don't think even your father had your level of recklessness."

"I disagree," I replied as the guards handcuffed me, shackled my feet and lifted me out of the cage. "I had to get this from someplace – who else but from my old man?"

Auron only blinked and looked bored.

Though I could walk with the shackles in place, it wasn't fast enough for the guards. Whatever reason they had for their hurry, I found it unpleasant being dragged through six hallways, up four flights of stairs and over three cobblestone floors. _Yes_, I counted.

A large set of double-wide doors were thrown open at the end of one particularly long hall and my two guards and I entered a room covered in purple and blue with gold accents. I held back a desire to gag – the whole room reeked of cologne. I don't care how expensive or cheap the stuff you use might be. Use too much and you've made everyone nauseous within a ten-foot radius, and that's in a relatively well-ventilated area. Seymour's room was completely closed off and there was no air circulation whatsoever. The sheer thickness of the cologne hanging in the stagnant air threatened to make me pass out.

The guards hauled me over to a table at the foot of the bed and lifted me onto it, released my handcuffs and shackles from one another and locked them in place under the table, pulling each of my limbs into a taut spread-eagle. I was instantly reminded of an escapade with a friend with whom I grew up. I don't want to get too explicit here, but I will say that episode involved silk rope, no clothing and lots of oil.

The guards began to leave the room; I joked weakly, "S&M fête today, huh, fellows? I think I can picture Seymour getting into kink, but for all his gaudiness, I can't imagine him wanting a male centerpiece."

They had just closed the doors when I heard Seymour's voice from a shadowy corner of the room.

"I wasn't aware that you were aware of my personal preferences, guardian of Yuna," he said.

He strolled over to stand at the side of the table. I resisted the urge to look at him, but in stealing the briefest of glances, I realized that he was not looking at my face at all. In fact, his gaze fixed itself on my genital area, then stroked upwards towards my exposed chest, then finally to my face.

"Small wonder you were chosen as a guardian," Seymour said with that schmoozing tone of his. "You would appear to be the perfect pet – but why did Yuna choose you? What do you offer Yuna? What does she offer you?" Clearly, he did not believe that Yuna's and my relationship was platonic, if strained, at this point, but his face seemed to be filled with fascination. Seymour's suggestive tone threw me into a fit.

"Yuna's not that kind of person!" I shouted and tried to sit up and pull free.

"But who can avoid these lovely angry eyes?" Seymour asked and the bastard _actually _touched my face, held my chin and made me look at him. I instantly became uncomfortable at how close his face was to mine. The stink of unbridled and strange sexuality oozed from his pores and I felt as though he raped me by simply looking at me.

"You're married," I said. "Married people don't act like this." Petty and stupid to say, I know, but I had suddenly begun to feel quite powerless.

"Happily married people, that is," he replied and kissed me. _Seymour kissed me._ He just leaned over and did it, quick and effective enough to push me to irate levels. I was speechless.

"Those eyes of yours – irrepressibly beautiful," Seymour murmured with a hard glint in his eyes. With one hand, he had lifted my shirt up over my face and pushed me down back onto the table. He let his fingers touch my breast and then moved them about in small circles. I struggled to blow, bite or scrape the shirt off my face, but Seymour had stuffed it under my neck. I began seeing red.

To my utter horror, I felt my lower half reacting. I cursed it for betraying me and I threatened it with being nailed to the table if it didn't stop. I don't know, sometimes the threat of extreme pain is enough to make it shrivel when it should. This time, it didn't work. Seymour was too good.

He removed his fingers from my chest, but I knew he wasn't done yet. He rested a hand on my thigh.

"Tell me, lovely guardian of Yuna's, what is your name?" Seymour asked.

_What? He can't be fracking serious! Shouldn't he already know that by now?_ _If he was so close to Yuna, wouldn't he take care to know every detail of her life, especially the details of her guardians?_

"If she hasn't told you, I don't think it's information you need to have," I replied. I hoped he heard the smart-aleck tone. He slipped his hand between my thighs – my humiliation kicked the party up a notch as did my penis.

"We can do this the pleasurable way," Seymour said smoothly. "I've never been above using men's or women's weaknesses, especially where their privates are concerned, to get what I need. I ask you: what is your name?"

I decided to keep my mouth shut. I thought I handle whatever he threw my direction. Yeah, he could probably do some evil stuff, but this whole name thing was far too weird for me to think that it would be an innocuous incident to give it up.

My shirt suddenly ripped and my sight restored. I felt Seymour unbutton my trousers and I suddenly didn't want my sight anymore; I didn't want to see what he did with me. He pulled my semi-hard member out and held it too firmly. I cringed and twisted, trying to pull away from him. Seymour had not oiled his hands before grasping me and it was fairly painful.

"Your name is…?" Seymour asked again.

"Why the hell do you care?" I shouted. "Of all Yuna's guardians, I am the least. And frankly, you should already know your _wife's_ guardian's name!" I spat _wife's_ at him, but there wasn't quite enough spit in my mouth to form a missile or else I would have given him a volley.

Seymour didn't respond but began jerking his hand up and down my penis – too fast, too hard and without any lube. I gave up – what did I have to lose besides my dignity?

"Tidus," I gasped into my arm, turning my face away from the sight that threatened to make me come, an even more insidious humiliation. "My name is Tidus."

Seymour smiled with satisfaction and an expression that said, _See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?_ He casually tucked my penis back into my underwear with his long fingers and buttoned my pants. Then he leaned against the table and spoke the words that made me want to scream _Why?_

"I see," he said. "Your's is the name she screamed."

He released me back into the cell with Auron moments later. As the guards carried me back out, he shouted orders to his men for something or another. I didn't hear my name called, whatever he said didn't pertain to me, so I didn't care.

"What did he do?" Auron asked when the guards left.

"He wanted to know my name was all," I answered. I'd be damned before Auron heard the rest of the story.

I caught a sigh from Auron. "Have you thought about why he would want to know your name?" He asked.

"No, I haven't given it any thought," I replied, trying to get him off my case.

"Seymour's a creature of jealousy," Auron continued. "A name is a powerful tool in the hands of the wrong person. He sees you with Yuna and while he might not particularly care for his new wife—" Here, Auron cast his eyes to Yuna's birdcage – "He can't stand not having some form of power. We're going to need to be wary from here on out."

"We haven't been wary before?" I muttered.

"Well, now we have a particularly vicious enemy watching us," Auron said with a weird smile. "But I was thinking – it took him a long time to get your name out of you."

I curled into a corner of the cage to try to have a short doze.

"There were a lot of corridors and doors to go through before I got to his quarters," I said lightly, dodging the unspoken question.

Auron sighed again. I did what I do best with Auron – ignore him.

Despite the molestation and the strange concern with the name, I was haunted by Seymour's last words to me – _Your's is the name she screamed_. What kind of occasion would cause Yuna to scream? I had no doubt it was Yuna, but I wanted to know desperately what he had done to her.

When we were finally released, we were summoned to a meeting with the Maesters of Yuna's religion. The discovery Yuna made and our subsequent branding as heretics was nothing short of petrifying for even the coldest of hearts, but somehow or another, we managed to escape out of Bevelle and onto Cid's airship – more like his flying piece of junk; the machine _vomited _black smoke. I didn't feel secure in it all, but at that point, I was grateful to anything that got us away from Bevelle.

After Cid declared us out of Bevelle's range of attack, I should have relaxed and breathed deeply, but the adrenaline in my system was still peaking. I turned into the cockpit to absorb the latest news and try to get the lingering sensation of Seymour's hands on my body out of my brain.

Wakka and Rikku were laying at different places on the floor of the cockpit when I walked in, panting and wiping sweat from their faces. Auron stood quietly in his usual dark corner. Kimahri stood close to Cid's chair, watching the clouds streak by in the window of the cockpit. Yuna and Lulu were standing next to the floating globe in the center of the cockpit, speaking in low voices.

After pacing a bit, I made myself lay down on the floor and prop myself up on my elbows. I also avoided Auron's eyes (again, something I'd rather not explain in detail) and watched Lulu as she spoke to Yuna, whose back was turned to me. Yuna and Lulu were close enough in their relationship that Lulu's facial expressions told me how Yuna was doing. It's easy to get that close to someone when you spend as much time as I had with them. However, they spoke in low enough voices that I couldn't heard what they said – I could imagine well enough what they were talking about, though.

Several times, I heard Lulu's tone take an unusually sharp turn during their conversation and I cringed to think of what that did to Yuna's emotional state. I learned to appreciate Lulu's company more since I first met her in the temple on the island of Besaid, but she still needled my nerves with her blunt phrasing and cold tones. After hanging with her long enough (I think it was in Luca), I told her to her face that she was the first woman I ever knew (besides my mother) that I wouldn't care to screw. You can imagine how she reacted.

The conversation apparently took a depressing turn – I heard Yuna take a deep sigh and drop her head. Lulu wrapped her up into a tight embrace. I half-expected Yuna to start crying, but she didn't. _Tough cookie,_ I thought. _Either that or she's holding it all in _– as strong as I knew she was, I suspected the latter.

Yuna touched Lulu's waist and walked away to watch the passing clouds in the cockpit window. Lulu sighed and looked to Auron. Auron merely blinked at Lulu over his sunglasses. I never could understand why the old fart insisted on wearing those old-fashioned sunshades indoors and everywhere he went.

Auron didn't say anything, so Lulu turned and glided slowly out of the cockpit. Wakka looked up to see her retreating back and called after her, "Wait, I still need to talk to you!" He ran after her and Cid directed Rikku down to the lower levels to give the mechanics advice on fixing some gadget or another.

I watched Yuna face the setting sun and the endless fields of clouds that passed underneath the airship. I resisted the temptation to walk up behind her and strike up a conversation, so I stayed where I was. After passing several moments in silence, she approached Cid's pilot's chair. Thanks to the acoustics of that part of the cockpit, I was able to catch some of Yuna's words which she spoke in a low tone: "Macalania…wanted to see again…"

Cid spoke as loudly as Yuna spoke softly. "Anything my little niece wants!" He shouted. I've known people who like to shout what they say – hell, I'm a loud person by nature, but the sheer volume in his voice made me wonder if he weren't trying to make a point to someone in the bowels of the airship.

I heard a shuffling noise coming from Auron's direction. Against my better judgment, I gave Auron my attention. He jerked his head in my general direction and I reluctantly crossed over to him. I expected some sarcastic comment, but when I stood in front of him, he said in a low voice, "Yuna needs you now more than ever. Stand by her and _do not leave her_." That last part – kinda menacing there for a moment.

My knee-jerk reaction was argument. "Why does she need me? It looks like she needs everybody else but me right now," I said.

Auron replied, "Are you _that_ completely stupid?"

Just then, Cid interjected loudly via the intercom system. Amid a terrific amount of static, he said, "Folks, our destination is Macalania Springs, so sit down, buckle up and shut up."

I laughed out loud at Cid's announcement. _I think that if the world were caving in on itself_ _that Cid would still find a way to make at least one person laugh_.

Several heart-stopping hours later (an engine on the airship enjoyed intermittently sputtering out), we landed close to the springs of Macalania. Lulu and Yuna assembled a packed dinner (with Rikku's interference) from the Al Bhed's food supplies to eat next to the Springs. Lulu and Wakka had made the joint decision to give Yuna the chance to see as much as she wanted before she ended her journey, and Macalania Springs had become Yuna's favorite destination during her pilgrimage.

The meal was quick and simple, nothing fancy. A few words were exchanged as to what to do next, how we would avoid those who worked with the old order of Yevon, those who were sympathizers with Seymour, so on and so forth. I didn't really pay close attention – despite Auron's brisk manner, I listened to his words and paid close attention to Yuna. She didn't say anything throughout the entire conversation and her face was very still.

Lulu asked me at one point why Seymour had called me back to his private quarters. I hedged the issue like I had done with Auron, but this time I said, "He told me that Yuna called for me while she was in his custody. He didn't say anything more than that." A white lie – she hadn't called for me, Seymour had said that she had screamed for me, but I had a suspicion that he had done something to Yuna similar to what he had done to me.

I didn't feel that Yuna needed any more emotional trauma (a revelation like that would do plenty), but at that moment, Yuna immediately stood up and began walking to the springs. Kimahri stood up just as quickly and followed a few steps behind. The conversation did not continue – we all felt Yuna's sudden departure keenly. Auron cleared his throat – the signal for me to look at him. When I turned my head, Auron almost imperceptibly nodded his head in Yuna's direction. Apparently, he wanted me to go after her.

I'll begin this part of my story by saying that if there's anyone I've _really _loved in my lifetime, it's Yuna. Before I came to Spira, I was the captain of the Zanarkand Abes, one of the premier Blitzball team of the world. The position had a variety of perks, the best of them being the chance to bed girls (and guys – I've never been a discriminatory man) as they were willing. In fact, when I left my Zanarkand, I also left a regular male lover and three girls who were more sycophants than anything else. I'm not the type of guy to enjoy kink out of the "usual," but I did enjoy sex on a regular and frequent basis. Before I met Yuna, I had no desire to be just "serially monogamous." I had a sexual appetite that needed feeding, regardless of what was best for me or best for my partner at the moment.

But just being with Yuna changed me. I began to understand on a surface level her dedication to her pilgrimage and my attitude about sex and relationships changed simply because I found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That decision arrived in Luca and it came easily. I don't understand how a guy who likes to sleep around can suddenly lay eyes on one lady and say, "She's the one," but I'm eternally grateful she walked into my life.

I couldn't imagine Yuna being an impure person as far as sex goes and I wanted to be worthy of her. Before, I wouldn't have been able to imagine going more than three days without a "fix," but during Yuna's journey, I learned I could do without for much longer than I had ever imagined. Besides, there really isn't much privacy out in open spaces with just tents to sleep in – and I've been accused of being a noisy lover before. But the hope that I could someday hold Yuna in my arms and feel her returning embrace spurred me on.

I don't feel like I really learned to love Yuna until after I discovered that Sin's defeat and the Calm's arrival required her death. I remembering feeling so sick after the discovery. I wanted to kill every leader in the order of Yevon and steal Yuna away to my Zanarkand so that she would never have to face Sin, never give up her life for a Calm that would leave as soon as Sin came back. I felt like she was slipping between my fingers, but that only forced me to treasure each moment with her.

I arrived at the long sandy shore that curved around the Springs. I looked beyond Kimahri to see Yuna step into the water and swim a few feet into the deeper parts. He stopped a short distance behind her – I walked up to Kimahri and said, "Is she going to be okay?"

Without looking at me, Kimahri replied, "She'll be better if you follow Auron's instructions and go in to her."

I thought his choice of words was unusual (and not to mention bossy), but I responded with, "That's something I can do," and followed Yuna. Just before I stepped into the Springs, I turned and checked to see where Kimahri stood in case we needed help, but he was no longer in sight. He had left and Yuna and I were alone.

If Yuna heard me sloshing through the water, she didn't make any indication of it. And despite the fact that I'm not religious – never have been, doubt I ever will be – I felt that the Springs were a kind of holy place, so I took off my socks and boots and waited for Yuna to say something. I thought letting her speak first would be the most appropriate thing to do.

All around the Springs were trees of unusual color with what appeared to be glowing crystals buried in the trunks and branches. The crystals were iridescent and practically popped with their own light which illuminated the setting. The starry night sky spun through its courses above my head and beyond the trees' reach. Between the trees' crystals and the night sky, the place contained an ancient, tranquil atmosphere. The presence of green fireflies skipping across the water, flitting through the trees contributed to a sensation of nature's omnipresence. These trees, that sky, those stars were there long before Yuna or I were born and would stand firm long after our deaths. The overwhelming vastness of it all made me feel small and as ephemeral as a puff of air – here one second, gone the next.

What I loved was the water in the Springs. Just as the crystals were snuggled into the trees, there were crystals in the rocks underneath the surface, making it appear as though the water were lit from below by manmade lights (it was the only frame of reference I had for describing something like that. Macalania Springs was the first time I had seen anything like it). The rippling water augmented the effect of the glowing crystals. All in all, it was what many would describe as "romantic." I don't usually consider myself romantic, but this place definitely put me in the mood.

Yuna finally spoke. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She said.

I nodded. "Yep, it really is," I replied. "There's something about this place that makes me feel free. I mean, I like cities and their nightlife and all, but being here gives me the chance to relax, you know?"

Yuna made a noise of assent and was quiet before she said, "I need to get something off my chest, but before I do…what did Seymour do to you?"

I swallowed and took a breath before I answered. I didn't want to remember and verbalize what he had done, but she wanted to know and bloody hell if it hurt; I loved her too much to avoid her.

"Okay…well…" I tried to begin. "Short story even shorter, he humiliated me to pull out my name. I never understood why he wanted my name, but there you have it."

"He humiliated you?" Yuna asked. Her tone said that she wanted clarification, details. I put my hands behind my head and focused on the largest tree overlooking the Springs. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and ears as I relived the moments in Seymour's private quarters.

"He touched me," I sighed lamely. "He pulled out my privates and messed with me until I gave him my name."

She turned to look at me and I saw understanding in her eyes, no repulsion at my confession.

I had to ask: "But why did he say that you screamed my name?"

Yuna's eyes seemed to slide between focusing and unfocusing for a moment before she replied, "Seymour did much the same thing to me. The day before the wedding, he claimed that he sensed 'unfaithfulness' on my part and pressured me – in an intimate manner – to say the name of my lover."

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I do not deserve it, but I ask your forgiveness for giving your name," she said. "I broke under pressure – I thought I was stronger than that."

I shrugged; I truly did not take offense nor blame Yuna for her revelation to Seymour. There's just something about being touched when it is not wanted that breaks a person down sooner than methods of pain do.

"You did nothing to hurt me," I replied. "And we'll take care of that bastard, just wait and see. I won't let him touch you again." I tried to inject confidence into my voice.

It seemed as though she were not ready to forgive herself – she abruptly changed topics and we did not visit Seymour's molestation until a short while later.

Yuna wrapped her arms around herself. "Maester Mika said when he brought us to the hearing chamber that the dead do not feel pain and are free from the worries this world carries," she said. "I will be the first to agree with them – the dead are protected from all we must deal with, but a faith that revolves around death is less of a faith than a constant funeral. And I cannot keep faith in a religion in which the dead have a monopoly on the leadership hierarchy in Yevon's order."

Her confession gave me some hope. "If Yevon's teachings are death-oriented and you don't want to be involved with them anymore," I said. "Does that mean that you can end your pilgrimage here?"

If she were to end her pilgrimage, Yuna would not have to die to bring Sin's defeat.

She looked up quickly but didn't answer immediately. "It's possible," she said and seemed to want to say more. Yuna looked more in doubt than ever before.

"If I end my pilgrimage, what would happen with Sin?" She asked. "Unlike the teachings of Yevon, we can see Sin and the destruction it leaves behind."

There was the crux of the matter. "If I abandon my pilgrimage, who will defeat Sin in my place?" Yuna asked.

I tried to think on how to help her make up her mind without telling her outright what I wanted her to do. Obviously, I wanted her to leave the pilgrimage and create a normal life for herself (maybe with me?), one where she would go where she wanted to go, do what she wanted to do, and have the chance to experience the things she hadn't the time for during her mission.

"Just a question," I said. "If you were to continue with the pilgrimage, would you be able to know how long the Calm you brought would last?"

"No," she replied in a whisper. "Nobody would know until Sin returned."

Again, I tried to tread this ground carefully, but I'm pretty sure I still hurt Yuna. "I know we've already discussed this, but really – what is the point of defeating Sin if it comes back? Why wouldn't the teachings of Yevon give a way to take care of Sin for good?" I said.

Yuna's gaze became listless. I didn't mean to push her, but _someone _had to ask the question.

"I…don't know," she replied. "I don't know anymore. I don't even know if I care to know." When she began blinking hard and repeatedly, I swam over to her and stood close.

"Yuna – would you like to end your pilgrimage?" I asked. "There could be a way – no one would have to die. Maybe there's a way for the people in Spira to get as far away from Sin as possible. Maybe everyone can leave this group of islands and go someplace else? Isn't Sin just for Spira's islands? Maybe Sin would stay around Spira and not follow the people?" Even as I talked, I got the feeling I was wasting my breath. I was, as Auron said, stupid. I didn't have any real solutions to offer, I was just spinning my wheels.

Yuna looked up at me. "Does all this boil down to my death – you know, after the Final Aeon is summoned?" She asked.

I've never had a good poker face, so I just told the truth. "I don't want you to die," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked. It was a fair question but not one I could answer truthfully without embarrassing myself a bit. But I figured, what the hell, I may as well go for broke. I loved a woman who was set to die in a matter of days, if she stuck to the pilgrimage.

"Well…" I replied. "I love you and so…I guess…it's natural for me to…not want to see you die." I held my breath, waiting for her reaction. I know it's an old tradition that the guy confess first to the girl he likes or loves, but that doesn't make it easy, especially when the lady in question is Yuna. She is the most special woman I ever met and I feel as though I could travel an endless road for years and never be completely worthy of her.

"You…love me," she said slowly.

A dream come true, she drew close and put her arms around my waist, lightly touching me. I returned the embrace and laid my arms around her shoulders in a way that I hoped wouldn't make her feel cornered.

"How long have you…?" She asked.

"Um…" I hesitated. "Well, I saw you for the first time in the temple at Besaid…I liked you a lot and pretty much immediately. And then everything in Luca…I don't know, I guess it was something I wasn't watching for and then all of the sudden, I turn around and you're all I think of."

I smiled. "But of course, I don't mind thinking of you all the time," I said. I watched her face slowly turn a bright shade of pink but to her credit, she didn't dodge her head like she often does when she's embarrassed.

"I'm glad," she said. "Because I also think of you…a lot." She smiled a peaceful smile, something I hadn't seen for several months.

"Then you understand why I say that you don't have to keep going with your pilgrimage," I said. "I'm not ready to let you go. If you finish your pilgrimage, what will I have left? You're the only one who keeps me in Spira."

"But if I fought and defeated Sin, you would have the chance to live in Spira and not just fight your way through it," she said.

"I still don't want to let you go," I replied. "Isn't there another way…any way at all to get rid of Sin?" At that moment I felt more love for Yuna than I ever had before, but I briefly questioned the powers that be why I was born destined to love someone doomed to die at such an early age for a people who would eventually forget about Yuna's sacrifice.

When Yuna didn't answer at all, I leaned over to see her face and was horrified to see her crying. "Yuna, I'm sorry. I won't ask about the pilgrimage anymore, I swear," I said, holding her tighter.

"It's not that," she replied, continuing to cry. "It's just that…I'm seventeen and almost at the end of my pilgrimage, and yet I've seen and felt only half the things that people my age have experienced – I've been too busy training for the end. I'm not complaining, I'm really not. I feel privileged to have the chance to bring Spira joy, even if it's just for a little while. But still…I want a little more out of life before everything's finished."

I didn't know what to say. It was almost too late – what could I do to fix things? Just then, Yuna angled her face towards mine. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her – I felt her body relax and her shoulders drop. She returned the kiss, circling her arms around my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening, that I was finally kissing the lady I had only dreamed about.

Our lips parted and I whispered to her, "I want to take you back to my Zanarkand."

She whispered back, "I know – I would love to go with you."

She smiled despite the impossibility of my request, but she brought my lips down again and kissed them. I loved the feeling of her warm, full lips, the touch of moisture behind them and the way they moved against mine.

"Why me?" I asked when we parted again. "There are better men out there for you – why me?"

"You stood by me when no else would, you've defended my life so many times, you've changed the way I look at the world and – I love you," she said and kissed my cheek. I turned her mouth back to mine and kissed her with a higher level of passion.

"This is all I could want," I said with satisfaction. "This and nothing more."

"_Nothing_ more?" Yuna asked and kissed me again but this time, she touched her tongue to the back of my teeth. I reflexively pulled away, laughing with surprise. Yuna's explorative side had appeared along with her passionate side.

What could I do but return a kiss like that? I touched my tongue to hers, keeping my eyelids almost closed so that I could watch Yuna's reaction. Her eyes flew open when my tongue entered her mouth, but she didn't resist or pull away. I deepened the kiss even further and her hot little mouth welcomed me.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath and Yuna whispered, "You're kissing a married woman," and she laughed.

I frowned. "I don't consider you married," I retorted.

"Maester Seymour may be dead," Yuna replied with the laugh still in her voice, "But he's still unsent. And I _did_ say 'I do.'"

"It doesn't count," I replied. "A forced marriage doesn't count. And he touched you when you didn't want to be touched."

"Indeed," Yuna replied and the smile melted off her face.

"Do you want me to take his touch away?" I asked.

Yuna paused and watched my face carefully for a moment. Before she answered, a variety of expressions switched around.

"How would you do that?" Yuna asked with a small smile of trepidation on her face. I could see that she was thinking that she was stepping into very unfamiliar territory.

I hadn't been expecting a positive response and thus improvised. "I'll kiss each place that he touched you."

She blinked a few times, a fierce blush popped onto her face and her beautiful mouth fell open. Yuna cleared her throat. "There are places he touched that…would be strange, to say the least, to kiss."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where did he touch you?" I asked.

She dodged her head and I thought she was about to change the subject again when she said under her breath, "He touched my breasts."

"Well, then," I replied, smiling. "I'll be sure to take give them my full attention – all in good time."

She breathed deeply and smiled uncertainly – obviously, this was an enormous leap of faith for her. I couldn't wait to show her what kind of gentle lover I could be, but for a few moments, we stared at each other and when it seemed there wasn't anything left to say for the moment, she laughed with embarrassment and blushed again. I brought her head to rest on my chest, hugging her tightly. When I kissed her again, she responded with passion. Someone else might have pointed out that she wasn't a good kisser, but I couldn't have cared less. I was the recipient of her first romance and it was the inexperienced passion with which she kissed me that humbled, intoxicated and thrilled me all at once.

"Did he kiss your face?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied. "Though his hands liked to linger around my ears."

I reached up and threaded my fingers into her hair and brushed her ear. I felt her shiver and moved aside her bangs to kiss her ear, just the cartilage at the top. I carefully ran just the tip of my tongue along the bottom of her ear lobe and I felt her suddenly wrap her hands around my head. Yuna entwined her fingers into my hair and squeezed me tightly.

Just the closeness of our bodies, the sound of her breathing, the scent of her warm skin, the strength of her embrace, and the sight of her eyes closed in rapture powerfully awakened my lower half. I wondered if she knew what she was doing and almost stopped to ask her, but she moved beyond my lips and began kissing my cheeks and eyelids. All my hang ups evaporated and I just enjoyed the moment.

A question that seems to be inborn in most males is, "How far are we going to go?" whenever one becomes involved in a relationship. Call us chauvinistic, but it's a natural thought that pops up at some point in a romantic relationship. I will admit that this particular thought crossed my mind when Yuna and I amped the passion up a bit, however, I followed that particular thought with a determination that I wouldn't go any further than Yuna was willing to go. I tried to my best to read the signals her body sent, but she positively stunned me when she spoke.

"Tidus," she said as she centered her eyes onto mine. "Maester Seymour did a great deal of things to me, but he didn't touch _me_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I understood perfectly and nodded. "You are quite the indomitable lady," I said with a smile.

She sighed. "All the same, I'm also interested in kissing his touch off you," Yuna said. Her voice was tremulous – clearly, she felt her proposition was "out there" and she wanted a way to backpedal if I reacted negatively. And to be honest, it felt a little out of character for Yuna. Perhaps she had not yet had a chance to truly act the strong, occasionally ballsy lady she was or maybe she had no idea as to what she suggested. All the same, my penis seemed to be all for her offer.

"Yuna," I paused for breath. "You're ready to go _there_? It may not be what you think it is – once you're 'through the gate,' there isn't any going back."

She took a deep breath and looked at me with a nervous smile. "I never say anything I don't mean," she replied. "I'm ready to have control over at least one part of my life – so I'm willing if you are." Her smile brightened.

Oh, I was _perfectly_ willing. With that kind of invitation, what kind of man would I be to resist?

"I just hope that I don't fail in my 'duty' – he touched you here, right?" I asked, kissing her cheeks and working my way down her neck. She moaned her affirmation and squirmed towards my mouth while I licked down to her baby-soft shoulders.

"You won't fail," she replied and copied my kissing pattern. Feeling her warm mouth on my neck encouraged my penis to switch into a higher gear. It didn't help that I had been celibate for several months – I could practically hear my under-used member singing a song of joy. There was my concern: with our close contact, she _had _to feel my penis against her leg. There was no way to beat around the bush, but she didn't make a comment about it.

I brought myself down to sit on a submerged rock and brought Yuna's body between my legs, making sure to keep her head above water. _That'd be something we need, a good drowning_, I thought. I squeezed her between my thighs and felt my penis respond strongly again. She gave my mouth and cheeks and eyelids multiple, tiny kisses and I savored the feeling immensely.

She slipped her hands underneath the shirt I put on for travel and touched my shoulder blades. Yuna lightly used her fingertips to trail down past my shoulders to the middle of my back and then to my lower back. My skin prickled in response to her sensitive touch as she traced circles on my lower back and I felt the hair on my head stand straight up. My thighs and arms reflexively squeezed Yuna tighter as we made love with our mouths.

I pushed things to a new level: "Did he touch your breasts?" I asked. Yes, I agree, that was a very blunt way to put things, but I'll state here that when your "Little Man" is practically dancing a jig, your brain isn't working wonders of poetry.

Yuna's eyes widened and she folded her arms over her chest; an embarrassed smile formed. After my question seemed to sink in, she gained a devilish sparkle in her eyes. "He did," she responded in a low, titillated whisper.

She had never worn clothing designed to draw attention to her breasts; in fact, I sometimes thought to myself that someone would have to be looking for them to find them in the wraps of her kimono. When we our company had first begun Yuna's pilgrimage, I made the foolish comment that Lulu must have dressed her that way to give attention to Lulu's rack. Wakka was there when I said it and he gave a nervous laugh then, but word got back to Lulu. Long story short, Lulu refused to speak to me or look at me and my food tasted weird for several weeks.

Yuna did not wear the same type of sensual clothing that Lulu was attracted to, but I was sure that being up close and personal to Yuna's breasts would not be disappointing. I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable, so I laid my hand on her breast and just kept it there. To my pleasant surprise, Yuna did not pull away – in fact, she pushed herself into my hand.

Taking my time, I lightly moved my hand and stroked the underside of her clothed breast. Yuna stopped her kisses on my neck and mouth and watched my face, breathing deeply through her heavily-kissed mouth. I thumbed her nipple through her clothing and she wriggled with embarrassment and delight. I thought about getting to the part where she would take off the top part of her kimono, but I tried my hardest not to rush things. This was Yuna's first and maybe last time; I wouldn't dare ruin it for her.

I took her hands from around my shoulders. "Men are also sensitive here," I said, bringing her hands up underneath my shirt and brought them to rest on my chest. Her fingers found my nipples and lightly tweaked them.

"Is it the same if I touch you here?" She asked playfully. I took the chance to quickly slip my fingers underneath her kimono and brassiere and very, very gently held her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She gasped in shock and grinned, ducking her head.

"Somewhat the same, yes," I replied and grinned back. I massaged her breasts with wide strokes and made sure to catch her nipples between my fingers as I made each pass.

"Maybe a little more sensitive than mine," I said with a wink. Yuna turned bright red but she laughed all the same.

I drew her close to me on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, kissing her all over her neck. Her skirt frothed around my legs and I struggled to keep it clear. I was trying to keep our balance with my legs, but the skirt managed to handicap those attempts.

"Sweet pea, would you be more comfortable without your skirt?" In retrospect, it probably too large a step to suggest (I don't know how warmed up she was), but to my relief, she laughed.

"It would allow me to reach you better," I said, playfully arguing my case. I don't think she was quite ready for that point because she gave me a look that seemed to say, _Do I have to?_ I put up my hands in surrender.

"We can take as much time as you like, Yuna," I said. "Rushing things won't be fun for anyone."

"What if someone comes and see us?" She asked. _A little late to ask that kind of question, isn't it?_ I thought.

"They won't," I replied with more confidence than I felt. "They need to go to sleep after all that's been happening. They'll leave us alone, I'm sure. We just can't make too much noise."

The color in Yuna's cheeks had begun to fade, but now it rushed up again. She took another deep breath and to my utter astonishment, she untied her obi and skirt, then slipped off her kimono top and laid them aside. Just in her underwear, she held herself tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, smiling with embarrassment. "Don't think badly of me," she said.

"How could I ever think badly of you?" I whispered and she cracked open one eye. Really, I had been surprised at her removal of her clothes without much prodding, but my eyes couldn't get enough of her pearly, bare skin.

"Well, then…did he touch you here?" I asked, resting a hand on her stomach.

"No," replied Yuna. "But please don't let that stop you." And she actually bowed to me as she stood in the Springs in her underwear! I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time (honestly, I had never had a lover ask me so respectfully for a sexual favor!), but I couldn't pass up this golden opportunity. I pulled her close with no resistance and touched my lips to her stomach, feeling the tiny, soft hairs. I slid our bodies into a deeper part of the Springs and the water made it easy in buoying Yuna up. Yuna moaned for the first time that evening (not for the last time) while I alternated the kisses from my lips to the kisses of my tongue on her belly, and she slowly entwined her fingers in my hair as she lifted herself to my mouth.

I pushed my face and lips into the underside of her breast, slipped one hand around to her back and unhooked her brassiere. She shied away from my scrutiny and squeezed her legs together – I met her eyes as she watched me while I pressed my hands into her skin and brought my thumbs around to manipulate her nipples. Yuna's shoulders turtled up towards her head, but she kept looking into my eyes and never pulled away. I leaned forward to kiss her breasts and took her brassiere away just before my lips touched her nipple. Her fingers in my hair began twisting again and she moaned her simultaneous embarrassment and pleasure.

I sucked lightly on her and made sure I didn't touch my teeth to it. Two long licks from her breast's underside and up to her nipple were enough to push Yuna to powerfully wriggling in my lap and making my arousal harder than ever. After just a few moments of Yuna actively moving about on my lap, I was past the point of concealing it and thought seriously about just taking off my pants entirely – it was becoming uncomfortable to wear pants at all.

Just as I was thinking about changing Yuna's position on my lap to something, anything more comfortable, Yuna dropped her hand down between us and touched _that_ part of me. My pelvis lightly jerked upwards and Yuna began to float away from me. I clapped my hands onto something on Yuna to keep her anchored to me – that something turned out to be her buttocks, but since she had her hand on my privates, I wasn't about to move my hands from her bottom. _I'll bet we look like a pair of teenagers having their first time_, I thought laughingly to myself. _We're in pretty awkward position_.

"You're big," was all she said and I tried not to laugh. I thought, _Why, yes, thank you – tell me something I don't know_, but I'm smart enough to know that wouldn't go over well if I'd tried it.

At first, Yuna only touched me and didn't try exploring. But she began to feel around and feel more insistently. When she squeezed the head, as if she wanted to see what she was about to come up against, I almost came right there. I forced myself to take her hands off. When she looked to me for explanation, I smiled sheepishly and said, "It's too soon – keep touching and it'll be all done." Yuna didn't need any further explanation and nodded.

She leaned forward and wrapped me in her embrace, placing her breasts directly under my chin. I shoved my face between her breasts and pushed them about. I heard her giggle and looked up to see a rather devious grin on Yuna's face. _So she's meaning to do it_, I thought and took advantage of her moment of daring. I touched the top of her breasts with my lips and introduced the tip of my tongue, but this time, I added a new level and brought one hand down to touch her vulva through her underwear.

That wiped the grin of Yuna's face and she launched up, much as I did earlier. She gasped loudly and brought her shoulders up around her head again. One hand holding the back of my neck and the other wrapped in my hair (my scalp would be sore in the morning, for sure), she moved her breasts against my mouth and her nether lips against my fingers. At that point, I only traced the outline of her lower lips with one finger, but as Yuna angled her hips towards me, it became clear that she was getting hot.

"Yuna," I said. "I know he's touched you here, but what would you think about my kissing you there? If you decide you don't like it, I'll stop."

Yuna's eyes were never so big. "You're going to actually do that sort of thing? Is that alright?"

"Well, I'd like to, yes," I replied with a grin. This was getting exciting. "But you're certainly welcome to bypass it." I suspected at this point that she wouldn't turn down my offer and I wasn't disappointed.

"We could try it for a few minutes, couldn't we?" She said. "That would be alright."

"It's absolutely alright," I said. "So long as it's done between two people who love each other."

She smiled that amazing smile that had me stunned the moment I first saw her. A deep understanding passed between our eyes and I lifted her up and put her up onto the embankment, angling her so that I could easily reach her without having to go down on her underwater. I hooked my fingers around the band of her underwear and slid them off. Yuna's legs tried to close a few times, but I kept gently spreading them. There isn't anything much like "breaking" a virgin in.

I had only opened Yuna's legs a few inches when she quickly covered her dark, thatchy curls with her hands. She had her head up and she looked at me for reassurance as her face, neck and breasts fiercely blushed.

"Like I said earlier, sweetheart," I said, gently taking her hands away and placing them at her sides. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will stop if you tell me."

She smiled again with deep embarrassment but said, "No, I think I'm ready to try this."

"Well, anytime you want to stop…" I trailed off. I held her legs open and began bringing my face close. Her thighs and stomach muscles contracted and I think she was almost ready to stop me, but she didn't. Everything from the top of her head down to her belly was suffused with bright pink.

I touched the insides of her thighs with my hands and blew through pursed lips to condition her to the very intimate contact. I brought my mouth and a finger to her vulva – no tongue yet; I would introduce that in just a few moments. I kissed just the surface skin of her nether lips as if I were greeting them, wet my forefinger with my mouth and fondled the inner lips of her vulva.

Yuna's had begun moaning softly and while she had been barely audible over the babbling Springs, her breathy moans became (understandably) a little louder. I was concerned that the rest of our company might actually wake up, so I took my left hand and covered her mouth and continued to use my right hand to touch her.

Her "femininity," (as I've heard some romance novels call it) was shaped and colored like any other woman's "femininity," but all of the sudden it hit me that I was kissing and fingering _Yuna_'s vulva – not just any other woman's. I could easily see her entrance into her vagina if I pushed her lips aside, but it was clear that we were going to be a tight fit indeed. Either I would have to get her very hot or stop because it would hurt if I didn't do one or the other.

Her moans turned into cries when I kissed that little nubbin where so many of her nerves lived. I could feel the volume of her pleasured cries increase from behind my hand. Gradually and after several minutes of stimulation direct stimulation, I pushed my tongue into her vagina to see exactly how tight she was going to be. I circled me tongue around the tight ring of muscle just behind the entrance and was surprised at the strength with which she reacted, but I made sure to keep my thumb and forefinger busy on Yuna's nubbin. She was certainly wet enough that I was sure that I wasn't hurting her.

Her mouth kissed my hand as I covered it and I almost came for the second time that evening. It was all I could do to recite complicated Blitzball player formations in my head to take my mind off my arousal. All the same, I was aching for release.

I began a different set of tactics with my tongue. I touched the tip of it onto her clitoris and then smoothed my entire tongue down the front of her vulva, then back up. Yuna moaned the loudest I had heard that evening. I slipped my tongue down into the outer lips of her vulva and then traced it around, all the while touching just the tip of my finger to the entrance of Yuna's vagina and making a "come-hither" motion.

I gently explored her clitoris with my tongue, sliding my tongue underneath and pushing it from side to side. Then I switched my finger and tongue – my finger at her clitoris and my tongue at the entrance to her vagina. I gently rubbed her clitoris with my thumb and forefinger and carefully poked my tongue down her vagina. She was quite slippery by now, so I began thinking that maybe "breaking in" wouldn't be so rough for her, though it was still a concern for me.

She called my name from behind my hand, bringing me back to her: "Tidus!" I wanted her to come while I was inside her, so I stopped just at the point that it appeared that she was close to achieving her orgasm. She reflexively placed her hand behind my head and tried to press me into her again and begged for more, but I gently put her off. "Wait just a few moments more," I said.

"I don't think I can wait anymore!" She cried. I jumped up and leaned forward over her body, kissing her face and feeling the beading moisture on her forehead with my lips. Yuna brought one of my fingers into her mouth and began sucking on it with a vigor that almost frightened me.

I released her and took a deep breath. Quickly, I shucked off my pants and drew close to her, the head of my penis brushing against her. I slipped my hand under head and lifted her lips to my mouth, kissing her both passionately and gently.

"We're almost there – we won't be able to turn back after this," I said.

"Wait!" Yuna cried and my heart sank. _So she's stopping after all?_ I thought.

"Wait, please – we agreed that we were going to kiss off Seymour's influence, right?" She said. _Oh, so maybe she isn't completely satisfied with what I did with her?_ The thought fueled my motivation to go down on her again.

"Would you like me to kiss you more down there?" I offered.

"No, no…well yes, but…" Yuna said and stopped. "I want—Well, I want to see—How would you like—" Clearly, she was having trouble verbalizing what she wanted, but I began to put the pieces together.

"Do you want to try going down on me?" _That_ was a terrific limb to run out onto. As soon as I said it, I mentally slapped myself. Way too forward. But her reaction flabbergasted me.

"Yes, that!" She cheerfully replied. "Can I?"

For a moment, I was speechless with delight and shock. "Oh, who would I be to stop you?" I replied.

She placed her palms together and smiled. "I'm glad! Now lay down like I did, if you please."

I gave up trying to talk and did as she said. She placed her hands on my hips and guided me to a lower shore and helped me up onto it. I noticed her hands were shaking and her face looked as though it were on fire, but she was smiling all the same. I placed my hands onto hers.

"If you want to try this particular event another time," I said, "let's stop here."

"I don't think there will be another time," Yuna said quietly. She was right. This was likely one of the last nights we could spend together in some form of privacy. And Zanarkand was just an airship flight away.

My mind fell out of the romantic mood and into _How can I save Yuna from her untimely death?_ The thought of her last breath paralyzed my thought process – I couldn't think straight. I'm certain that the thinking process wasn't helped by my priapic nature, either.

I came back into the moment when I felt Yuna reach under my bottom and tug my boxers off. Her soft hands grazed my butt and the backs of my legs – how many times can I get away with saying that I relished the feeling of her body and especially her hands? As soon as my boxers were past my hips, my penis popped out like a jack-in-the-box. Quickly, I slapped both hands over the embarrassing member.

"Heh, pay it no mind," I said nervously. "By the way, what were you told about men during your sex education?"

Yuna pried my hands apart and examined my erect member. While staring at it from a variety of angles, she replied, "Oh, I never had a formal 'birds-and-the-bees talk,' but you know I grew up in a village where no one is too formal about much of anything. I saw our farm animals mating and I saw men and boys going to the bathroom – that's pretty much it."

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at the rustic nature of her education, but it was all she had, so we would run with it.

She wet her hands in the water, reached for me and carefully grasped me with both hands. I held my breath as she brought her pink lips close to the head and I closed my eyes as I felt her lips kiss it. I heard (and felt) her hum a tune as she poked the tip of her tongue gently into the tiny opening of my penis and then swirl it around the head. Exploration is a beautiful thing.

Normally, I would have put my hands under my head, but this occasion and moment with Yuna did not call for that action. Instead, I curled by body forward so that I could cuddle her while her mouth made love to my member. Again, she wasn't even remotely experienced in this department. An insensitive person would have said that she was, in fact, pretty terrible, but for me to even think such a thing would be blasphemy. She had volunteered to do this service!

However, she learned quickly not to use her teeth. I had suggested that she take my penis as far as she felt comfortable and she did so. When I demonstrated how to create a vacuum with her mouth (don't worry: I put a finger in my mouth as the demonstration), she imitated, but she scraped her bottom row of teeth along my frenulum.

"Yii!" I yelped and lifted her head off me. Yuna stared at me with her mouth open.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She cried and clapped her hands to her face. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"It's fine, it was your first time; I should have warned you before," I said, my member throbbing slightly. When her panicked look did not vanish soon enough, I gathered her into my arms and pressed my re-hardening penis into her thigh.

"See, it still likes you," I said and smiled.

She returned the smile, just with a hint of concern.

"All the same, I think it's ready for the 'entrée' – think we can swing that?"

"Yeah," she said, smiled and dodged her head again with embarrassment.

From my position on the shore, I brought her between my spread legs and cradled her head on my shoulder, kissing her temple and cheek while I slipped two fingers into her vagina. I was delighted to feel how slippery she was – maybe this wouldn't be as painful as I had first imagined.

Yuna's moans were barely audible as I thrust my fingers in and out of her and she rocked back and forth in time to my finger thrusts in my palm. I took great pride in being the source of her stimulation and pleasure.

Her rocking suddenly intensive and she threw her head back off my shoulder. "Now?" She said, squirming and shivering around my fingers.

"Now," I replied and reversed our positions – she lying on the shore and I between her spread legs. I continued to slowly thrust my fingers in and out. Yuna's hands wandered, seemingly for something to hold onto. One hand decided on my penis – she slid her hand up and down the shaft in time to my fingers' movement.

At last, I allowed my penis to brush against her vulva. She felt the contact and began to push herself onto me. She began to slip off the embankment and I caught her just as her feet touched the Springs' floor and her knees buckled. She had tried but hadn't quite succeeded in bringing me into her. Yuna moaned her frustration and arousal – I tried to wrap my mind around the concept of this generally sweet, submissive girl now practically demanding sexual satisfaction. I think the clear evidence of her embarrassed delight was enough to tell me that the shy girl was still there, just dormant under the circumstances.

I placed her back onto the shore and tried to steady her writhing body. I placed one hand on her stomach and rubbed, trying to keep her somewhat still (I may be experienced, but it's still difficult to hit a moving target) I started to direct myself into her with the other hand.

"'Kay, just bring yourself down…there…there…" My voice became husky with restrained passion as Yuna slid further and further over me, her warm, silky vagina sucked me in. Earlier, Yuna had unreservedly cried her passion – now I buried my face between her breasts, crying out with my own passion. Her entire torso stiffened and then she collapsed onto my shoulder once more. She subconsciously scratched her fingernails across my back, but I was just happy to know that this was feeling good and wasn't painful for her.

I waited with bated breath until I was fully inside Yuna and when she took all of me to the base, I held her as tightly to me as I could, bringing my entire body to the embrace. She moaned quietly with each of her exhales and the sound threatened to make come before I was completely ready. I lifted her face off my shoulder to look at her.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously and squeezed her vaginal muscles in an embrace around my penis. "I feel wonderful," she said and smiled. I couldn't help but return the smile.

I leaned my head forward into her breasts and kissed them both, all the while biding my time until I could begin thrusting. She hadn't said anything about pain, but I could feel her vaginal muscles contracting very tightly around me – I didn't think she was completely ready.

But when Yuna began pushing her hips backwards and forwards, I placed her hands behind my neck and shoulders and took hold of her hips. Slowly, I thrust in once and pulled out partly, then thrust in again, all the while gauging her tolerance of the activity by her face. Very quickly, I couldn't control myself any further and thrust into Yuna as quickly and as hard as I could. The position we were in was awkward, but my mind nearly burst with the incredibleness of it all – I was inside the woman I had loved and pursued for months.

Just moments after I began thrusting, I came, good and hard. Soon after, Yuna brought herself down onto me and I felt the muscles of her vagina tighten especially hard and then "wink," as she came off her climax. We both relaxed and I leaned backwards into the water, taking her with me. Underneath the starry sky, underneath the crystal-lit trees, under the clear, deep water, I kissed her with the hot passion I had stored up from the day I first met her. She returned the kisses and I almost cried when she slipped her tongue into my mouth and rammed one last time down onto my erect shaft.

If I could get everything, all the world for Yuna, I would do it, but I did not feel it would be enough for her. I would die a thousand deaths for her, if that meant that she would live. I would turn the world upside down to find Sin if that's what she wanted. And I would rather die than ever see her unhappy.

_I love you,_ she mouthed to me in the water.

_I love you more,_ I mouthed back to her. She grinned and dove down to kiss me, throwing me off the rock with our bodies still completely entwined with one another. Swimming through the Springs', breaking the currents with our own twin force, Yuna held my face and kissed me with all the love I had longed for in the months since I first met her.

I will admit to raising a mental middle finger in Seymour's general direction. I didn't care if he was thousands of miles away – I just made love to his "wife," the lady who was _mine _before he ever laid eyes on her. So forgive me, please, for taking a moment to gloat.

But as I held her in my arms, brought her back to the surface and sat on the shore, watching her slip off into sleep, I began thinking – if there was anything I could thank Auron for, it would be for bringing me to Yuna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
